Dental plaque is a mixed matrix of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages and other oral exudate. Bacteria comprise approximately three-quarters of the plaque matrix. Any given sample of dental plaque could contain as many as 400 different varieties of microorganisms. This mix includes both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria, fungi and protozoa. Viruses have also been found in samples of dental plaque.
This matrix of organisms and oral exudate continues expanding and coalesces with other plaque growths situated nearby. The bacteria synthesize levans and glucans from sucrose found in the oral cavity providing energy for the microorganisms. These glucans, levans and microorganisms form an adhesive skeleton for the continued proliferation of plaque.
The bacteria found in plaque can secrete acids, enzymes and microtoxins which can cause caries, oral malodor and periodontal diseases such as gingivitis The use of mouthrinses to reduce or eliminate the bacterial flora of the oral cavity has been recognized for some time. Examples of previous references include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,262, Feb. 19, 1991 to Charbonneau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,276, Feb. 12, 1991, to Dills et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,087, Jul. 31, 1990, to Talwar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,685, May 8, 1990 to Wuelknitz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,158, Jun. 13, 1989 to Michaels; U.S. Pat. 4,824,661, Apr. 25, 1989 to Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,100, Jan. 12, 1988 to Frosch; U.S. Pat. 4,716,035, Dec. 29, 1987 to Sampathkumar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,911, Aug. 19, 1986 to Hayashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,343, Jun. 25, 1985 to Raaf; U.S. Pat. 4,323,551, Apr. 6, 1982 to Parran, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,889, Jan. 26, 1982 to Melsheimer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,418, May 1, 1979 to Pader; U.S. Pat. 4,082,841, Apr. 4, 1978 to Pader; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,433, Oct. 26, 1976 to Benedict; U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,962, May 4, 1976 to Prussin; and U.S. Pat. 3,560,608, Feb. 2, 1971 to Griebstein et al.
In addition to the compositions set forth in the above-mentioned U.S. Patents, several additional references disclose mouthrinses for use in the oral cavity. See for example: Belgian Patent 776,425, published Jun. 8, 1972 to Imperial Chemical Industries Limited; Canadian Patent 1081-127, published Jul. 8, 1980; Japanese Kokai 54008-713, published Jan. 23, 1979; Japanese Kokai 49007-440, published Jan. 23, 1974; Soviet Union Patent 874-061, published Oct. 25, 1981 to Krasd Perfume Works and Soviet Union Patent Application 740-248, published Jun. 6, 1980 to Mosc Svoboda Cosmetics (similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,675, Jul. 6, 1971 to Brillant).
While antimicrobials have long been used in oral compositions, there is still a need for improved aqueous oral compositions which provide, for example, improved antimicrobial activity along with increased user acceptance.
The present invention relates to aqueous oral compositions combining copper bis-glycinate and a surfactant to achieve improved antimicrobial activity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved aqueous oral compositions. A still further object of the present invention is to provide an effective method of treating or preventing plaque and related periodontal diseases such as gingivitis.
These objects and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description that follows.